


Cold Medicine

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band), band rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Furry, Just a head cold, Kissing, M/M, Not deathly ill, Queen boys!, Rimming, Sick Character, Snow leopard!roger, i couldnt help it, labradoodle!john, sorry - Freeform, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Anthropormophic AU)Roger has a stuff nose and John got him medicine. Things go on for there.Alt. TitleSnow leopard and labradoodle fuck.





	Cold Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a furry shame me. 
> 
> But I like the idea of Roger being a snow leopard so
> 
> also,first queen fic! been a fan of queen for a awhile now, and since there's been a sudden increase of queen fic, i thought i'd jump in. <3
> 
> if u see mistakes tell me! also add me on discord if u wanna help out with writing or simply want me to write a certain kind of porn its rogerina#4184 see u there

Roger sighed as he laid on the couch, his eyelids heavy as he stared at the TV screen. 

Tonight was supposed to be fun and energetic, but here he was. Acting like a house cat and laying around. 

_Roger Taylor was much better than any old house cat!_ He thought to himself.  _I'm a_ snow leopard  _for Christ's sake._

His fluffy tail swished and twitched as Roger squinted at the TV and tried to focus on the screen. Roger had planned to go and party, but he woke up with a stuffy nose and aches in his joints. He groaned and shoved his face into the pillow. 

The feline was almost alseep when a large paw grabbed his tail. His head shot up and he jumped up and hissed, then caled when he realised it was John, one of his mates. The Labradoodle was a sweet thing, his fur poffy on the top of his head. 

John smiled at him and helped up the cold medicine Roger had asked him to buy. "Thanks, Deaky." Roger said, his voice nazzely as he rearranged himself on the couch and sat cross legged on it. John only nodded and got his medicine ready and let the leopard down it. 

"God, the stuff tastes nastier and nastir each time!" Roger exclaimed and stuck his tongue out. John smiled and laughed a bit, "I think you'll be able to cope," He piped up and sat beside the large cat. 

Roger's tail flicked as John sat down next to him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fancied the dog for a while. John was just so cute and timid, the opposite of Roger. 

The leopard looked at the TV and sighed.  _You know what, why not try and see what happens?_ he thought to himself before leaning over and pressing his muzzle against John's jaw. The canine flinched, but didn't object. He only brought up a paw and pet the out grown locks on Roger's head. 

The snow cat purred and licked John's neck with his wide tongue. He smiled as he heard John take a quick breath. The lab-poodles mix felt Roger's large paw on his shoulder and suddenly his vision of the TV was blocked by a flirty feline.

"Roger, what exactly are you up too?"

Roger smiled at the dog and kissed him. He started on John's shirt and pulled away, looking into John's eyes. The bassist was wide eyed and gently set his paws on Roger's hips. "Are you okay with this, John?" Roger asked softly, and when John nodded with a quick and queit 'yes' Roger practically rushed with undressing him. 

The feline hasitly removed the canines shirt and threw it away before sliding off the couch and in front of the dog's cock. John's eyes were half lidded as Roger worked his jeans off and licked his tongue along his briefs. 

John groaned as Roger pulled his briefs off and lick up his hardening dick. "Oh, Roger, you tongue is a bit..." He whispered out. "Rough?" Roger asked in question and licked at the dog's large knot, which had slid out with anything but grace. The dog nodded and the leopard smiled before going to the tip and licking softly. 

Roger took his dick into his mouth easily. Wrapping his tongue around it, sucking, swallowing around it, god it was amazing. John had a paw tangled in Roger's hair as the cat bobbed up and down. "I'm, oh, I'm close, I'm so fucking close," He warned then gasped as Roger completely pulled off of him.

The soft whine John made caused Roger to giggled before turned and leaning against the coffee table, jean-clad ass waving in John's face. "Prep me, babe, be a good boy?" Roger smirked and his tailed went up and curled itself around John's muzzle before dropping away and swishing from side to side, over his ass. 

John groaned softly and tugged the pants off, along with the boxer-briafs underneith them. He grabbed hold of Roger's fluffy tail and growled softly. Roger looked back but stop and arched beautifully as he felt a tongue work it's way overy the pink, twitching, hole. He cried out in pleasure as John worked him open with his tongue. 

It lasted for a good bit, John's tongue fucking, and God Roger was in heaven by the time John was ready and thought he was prepped enough. The dog shifted and pressed his tip against the wild cat's hole, and slowly pushed in. He moaned as he slid all the way up to the knot. 

Roger mewed and purred and moaned as John slid in, and decided that he lived this. He hadnt slept with many dogs in his feline life time, but God John felt amazingly big in him. 

John pulled his hips back a bit unsteady before slamming back in, and Roger rocked onto the coffee table. He moaned as John started to pick up the pace, the slamming becoming much more frequent and his body was shaking with lust. He bit his lip as John bit his shoulder gently. 

They were both close and Roger could feel his release coming along. The coil in his stomach was about to explode. John was pouring away, howling in delight, when suddenly he started talking.

"Can I knot you? God, please Roggie let me knot you. You'll like it, I promise. Please? Please Roggie let me knot you?"

Roger looked back and saw the desperation. He'd never been knotted before, and wouldn't mind it. He nodded and winked. 

A smile blossomed on John's face as he rammed in once, full force and Roger fell onto his elbows. How could one thrust have so much-

Again! Roger cried out and looked behind him. John was biting his lip and grabbed his waist firmly. "Ready?" 

Before Roger could answer, John slammed in with twice as much force. Roger suddenly felt the knot being forced in and his eyes widened at the strench. He hissed and felt it swell in side. "Oh, oh my god, oh shit, oh shit, John that's so much cum-" Roger gasped out as his pick twitched and leaked. He had cum right when John slammed his knot in, and was now a bit over welmed. 

John ran his hands along Roger's side and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you, tank you so much Roger you mean everything to me. Thank you, thank you, I love you so much, thank you-" Roger turned and kissed John as he felt the knot start to defalte. He sighed and felt John slip out. 

The leopard was about to stand when John pushed him back down and told him to stay still. He rushed away and then came back quickly.

Roger stared at the floor and waited. He jumped a bit when he felt the tip of a small dildo being pushed inside. He looked back and felt the entire thing under him. A plug. 

"I, you," John stumbled over his words and watched Roger's tail twitch. "My cum would have come out if I didn't, and, and I want to see, um, how much I can fit in you..." He whispered softly. 

Roger blinked and then smiled. "Course. I bet this is going to be a long night, huh?" He winked. Kinky motherfucker. 

 

Good thing he took that chance, right? Right?


End file.
